Rear spoilers serve to improve vehicle aerodynamics and can correspondingly reduce fuel consumption. They are fitted in the rear region of the vehicle and generally have air-guiding elements that lengthen the contours of the vehicle to the rear, for example with curved surfaces. Rear spoilers of this type can also be fastened to the vehicle roof or to the side walls.
DE 20 2009 014 476 U1, DE 20 2009 014 510 U1 and DE 20 2009 015 009 U1 describe rear spoiler constructions, in which the air-guiding elements or spoiler elements are arranged displaceably or pivotably in order to permit unimpeded opening of the vehicle door.
Pivotable or foldable rear spoilers are generally connected to the hinge of the rear door. DE 102 28 658 A1 describes various folding solutions, in which planar surfaces, which are pivotable via a hinge, are intended to enable aerodynamic optimization in the travel region.
DE 10 2008 036 888 A1 describes constructions of rear spoilers and connections to the vehicle, in which, inter alia, a carrier is fit between the rear door and the air-guiding element, which carrier can be unhinged for a substantially pivoted-out position of the door. As the rear flap is pivoted outward about the vertical pivot axis thereof, the air-guiding element is first also pivoted until it reaches the outer surfaces of the side wall. As the rear flap is subsequently pivoted out, the flexible carrier element is correspondingly compressed.
Such connections of the air-guiding elements in the hinge region generally permit an adjustment of the air-guiding element between the rear door and the side wall when the rear door—as is often provided in the case of utility vehicles—is pivoted outward by 270° in order to be fastened, for example, to the side wall.
However, systems of this type are generally very complex. They have, inter alia, complex joint or hinge constructions. Furthermore, some rear spoiler systems only permit the use of relatively short air-guiding elements, and therefore the improvement in aerodynamics is limited.
Furthermore, the space in the hinge region of the rear door is very confined as the rear door swings open, and therefore more complex rear spoiler constructions may impair the operation to swing open by 270°.